After Hours
by Gravity Always Wins
Summary: Nick and Jess play a game. Smut and nothing more.
Nick wiped down the bar for the thousandth time, eyes drifting towards the door. He caught himself, and forced his gaze back to the bar. He moved the white towel in a circular motion as his mind raced: they were really doing this. He rolled the sleeves of his grey button down up to his forearms and continued to make circles on the bar.

For a moment, he got lost in his thoughts, trying to remember the conversations. They didn't have a script, exactly, more like an outline. He tried going over the Cliffs Notes in his head, flipping the towel over his shoulder and crossing his arms. Suddenly, he was startled back to life as the door swung open.

He looked over to the sound, and his heart immediately started racing.

She was wearing his favorite dress, one from many years ago. One that once stirred up so many then-repressed feelings that it eventually resulted in a heated, post Ikea shouting match. The dress was a sharp contrast to her normal style. He loved her in her fit and flare polka dots and flats, but there was a time and place for everything. And tonight was a time for three inch black peep toe heels and a skin tight red dress that hugged every one of her delicate curves.

He grinned to himself and swallowed the disco ball that had appeared in his throat as she moved closer, matching red purse slung over her right shoulder. She approached the bar and flipped her dark hair out of her face. She'd parted her bangs slightly in an attempt to add a layer of mystery, her hair falling in dark waves to each side of her beautiful face. Her blood red lips fought a smile from her lips as she set her purse on the bar in front of Nick. She leaned forward briefly, tucking the hem of her skin tight dress behind her as she stepped up to take a seat in the stool between them. Nick's eyes greedily shot to her subtle cleavage, straining mightily against the fabric of the dress. It revealed very little, in all actuality, but the hint of what lie below was enough to raise his temperature several degrees.

Keeping in character, she crossed her right leg over her left, deliberately angling her knees away from the bar as to not obstruct his view. She settled into the stool and finally turned her eyes on him, lifting her impossible blues to meet his. She batted her heavily mascaraed lashes and spoke.

"Knob Creek, straight up," she growled.

He was so taken aback at first, all he could do was blink. She had really gone all in on her performance, the husky, arresting voice about as far as could be from the normal, bubbly Jessica Day he was used to. He stood mute for a moment, stunned into stupid silence. Her eyes flashed impatience, breaking character ever so instantly as if to say 'come on'. It was just what he needed.

"Bar's closed," he said, taking the towel from the shoulder and rubbing it back on the bar.

He took his eyes from hers, making sure to sneak another peek at her legs, crossed in such a way as to accentuate the curve of her right calf. Knowingly, she gave her ankle a twitch, shaking the shoe free from her heel so that it dangled loosely from her toes. Toes painted in a deep red as though to match her lips.

"Oh, come on," she said, tapping her fingers on the now prestine bar. "The door was open. It's just past closing. What did I miss it by, two minutes? Can't you help a girl out?"

Nick flipped the towel back over his shoulders and folded his arms.

"I don't know…" he started.

"Please," she interrupted, a sultry pout spreading across her face. "I've just had a really bad day. One drink, and I'll be out of your hair."

He took a moment to play the role, then reached under the bar and produced a short tumbler. He set it on the table and reached behind him to grab the bourbon off the shelf. He uncorked, poured, and set the glass in front of her.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"I've got some things to finish up," he said, more and more secure in his role with every passing moment. "Just let me know when you want to cash out."

He walked around and exited from behind the bar. He moved to the booth directly behind her, and started to wipe it down. He felt her eyes on him, and counted to 100 in his head. He finished his machinations and turned back to face her. She had angled herself almost completely towards him, she still dangling from toes of her right foot.

"This is so embarrassing," she said.

"Pardon," he answered, moving towards her.

She reached to the bar and produced her already opened purse. Nick's eyes caught sight of the empty tumbler next to it, dark red lipstick marks staining the rim of the glass. He felt his breath catch, but he pushed through. He walked right up to her and stood at arms length as she showed him the content of her empty purse. A look of distress crossed her face as she looked up at him.

"This has never happened to me before in my life," she said.

She deserves a freakin Oscar, he thought.

"What are you saying," Nick said.

"I… I don't have any money," she answered, getting to her feet before Nick. In her heels she was nearly as tall as him.

"No money, huh?"

"I could've sworn…" she started, patting her hands on her sides and hips, mock searching her body for something.

Hell, there isn't even room for a shiver under that dress, he thought.

He put his hands on his hips and waited for her to turn her eyes back to him.

"I'm so sorry," she said. "I… I…"

"And how do you suppose we resolve this," he said sternly, anticipation building.

"I… I… I can bring it tomorrow," she offered.

"Likely story."

"I can work it off. What needs done around here?"

"Nothing. I'm closed. There is exactly one dirty glass in the whole joint."

"Um…" she said, biting her lip, looking up as though thinking. There's gotta be something."

With that, she flipped the switch. She slowly blinked and looked sheepishly around the bar. She took a deep breath, filling her lungs and her dress to capacity. Exhaling, she brought her right hand to her face and traced her index finger along her sharp jaw line.

"There must be something we can work out. Something we can do."

"Well," Nick started, heart positively thundering in his chest.

"Yes?"

"I can think of a few things, but…"

"But what?" Jess asked, somehow making her eyes even larger than usual.

"I don't know if…."

"I don't care" she cried clutching at his hands, bringing them to her chest. "I don't care, I'll do it. I'll do anything," she said.

"That so," Nick said, meeting her eyes.

"Anything…" Jess replied. Her eyes smiled back with just enough of a wink that Nick knew they were all systems go.

"Okay then."

"Oh, thank you, thank…."

"On your knees," Nick said, unflinching.

Jess took a breath and released his hands. She shot one last quick look of knowing as she crouched to the floor. Putting her hands down for balance, she lowered herself to her knees before him. She straightened, smoothing out the wrinkles of her dress, and let her arms fall to her sides. She looked up at him.

He took but a moment before his eyes went to the buckle of his belt, jingling it open. As he worked his zipper he noticed the Jess had broken eye contact, looking eagerly at what was waiting for her beneath his jeans. He pushed his boxers and jeans down a few inches as he fell before her, already completely erect.

Her eyes took him in momentarily, taking note that he had spent some time grooming himself in preparation for this evening. The faint scent of Eternity confirmed her suspicions. Her eyes went from his pulsing member and flashed up to his eager face.

"Now suck me."

Without moving her arms, she measured him up with her eyes and took him hungrily. No teasing or playing tonight. After a few thrusts coated his shaft,she plunged his seven inches deep into her mouth until he reached the back of her throat. She felt him almost lose his balance, so she reached up to grab the back of his legs to steady him. After he found his feet again, her hands moved with purpose to his ass. She took a cheek in each hand and pressed him into her, deep as she could go. Her heels kicked up, toes pointing parallel to the floor as she held him in place. As her muscles fatigued, she slowly pulled him through her lips and lowered her toes back to the floor, crossing her ankles behind her. She took a moment to catch her breath, returning to a steady bob, up and down his long shaft. As her breathing returned to normal, she replaced her uneven breaths with soft, encouraging moans. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, her character seeking his approval.

Nick was fighting to stay in his own character, but he found himself quickly losing himself in the unquestionably talented mouth of Jessica Day. But her eyes brought him back to the game. He exhaled deeply and took her in, his eyes searching for a place to linger. They darted quickly from her azure eyes and found the tops of her rising and falling breasts, which had started to win the battle against the fabric that was containing them. Suddenly, he pulled himself out, surprising them both.

Jess almost fell forward, taken aback. She wiped the saliva from her lips with the back of her hand, and looked up at him questioningly.

"My legs are getting tired," he said. "I'd like to try something new."

"Whatever you say," she answered.

Nick wiped his brow with the sleeve of his shirt as his eyes darted around the bar. A sly half smile spread across his face as slipped past Jess, still on her knees, and pushed some of the bar stools aside. Once clear, he hopped up on the bar facing her. He slid his pants further down his legs and gave himself a few quick pulls.

"Stand up," he said.

Jess got to her feet and approached him. She looked at him, trying to guess the next step to their game.

"You're not done" he said.

Jess stepped towards him and planted her hands on his bare thighs and paused a moment.

"Something wrong," Nick asked, not sure if he allowed any character breaking concern through.

"Not at all," Jess answered. "You taste amazing. I could do this all night."

Nick definitely broke character with an audible gulp. He caught a smile on Jess' lipstick smeared lips as she took him back in her mouth. Massaging his thighs with her hands, she bobbed up and down, up and down. Nick's own hands got lost in her gallons of hair, guiding her needlessly. After several moments, he led her up and off his cock, straightening her up to face him. He brushed the hair back from her face and held her for a moment.

"Show me your breasts," he said.

"As you wish."

Jess stepped back and slipped the dress over her shoulders, down her waist, just below her belly button. She stood nervously a moment, subconsciously twisting her right heel into the ground. Nick took her in, toe to tip. Those wonderful heals holding her up on her slender ankles, her knees smeared and slightly discolored from the floor of the bar. her firm thighs meeting to form her wonderful hips, her flat stomach leading up to her wonderfully symmetrical and proportionate B-cups. Her tiny pink nipples, erect and waiting.

"Come here," he said.

She stepped towards him as he hand went softly to her breasts. She couldn't help but flinch at his touch, tender as it was. His fingers found her nipples and caressed. Her eyes closed as her tongue ran across her lips. She felt him pull her in, and for a second she almost expected a kiss. But this was not about kissing.

"Put me in your mouth again," he said.

"With pleasure."

She went down on him again, working his landscaped balls with her right hand as she caressed his still shirt clad chest with her left. She felt him move her hair completely to the right side of her neck and knew he was watching her. She felt his hands gently molding her breasts, pressing them together before rolling them apart. Again and again.

"Here," he said, reaching down and lifting her chin to face him. She looked up curiously. He guided her up further, and he pulled her in close between his legs. Her bare breasts touched his still wet cock, and her skin prickled. Nick took himself in his hand and slipped between her breasts. Understanding, her hands found the sides of her breasts and pushed them together, enveloping him. She looked up and slowly began to raise and lower herself around him. He stared down at her, wondering how he got so fucking lucky.

She continued to work him and actually found that he was getting harder.

"You like that, huh?" She purred.

"Shhh."

"What's wrong," she said, not stopping. Instead she lowered her mouth towards her chest until she found his tip. With each thrust, she would take him in her mouth for an instant before working him back down between her breasts. Though her own legs were starting to burn, she continued. Again and again and again until….

"Shit, I'm going to come."

"Good."

"No, I'm going to come."

"Where do you want it? My breasts? My mouth?"

"Neither," Nick said, pushing her back.

She stumbled half a step and looked back confused.

"Come," Nick said, as he jumped down from the bar, finally kicking his pants completely off. He grabbed her by the hand and led her to the booth he was faux cleaning only a few minutes ago.

"What are we…"

He spun her away from him and pushed her towards the table. She put her hands out in front of her as she palmed at the smooth surface. She felt him slide her dress up her thighs and over her hips, noting the grunt of relief he let loose when he realized she wasn't wearing any underwear.

His eyes feasted greedily on the beautiful sight before him. His eyes traced the back of her legs, calves popping slightly from the heels, thighs firm and inviting, before he found her willing center.

He was inside of her immediately, her hands grasping wildly on the table, looking for balance. She clawed and clawed, finding nothing, as he pumped in and out of her dripping center. Whimpers of glee escaping her lips, her facade finally broke down. She felt her bare breasts warming the cools surface of the table as he filled her completely.

"Nick, come on. Come on. Come come on."

But Nick wasn't quite done with the game yet. He yanked her up firmly by her hair into a standing position. She cried out her approval as Nick adjusted to the new angle. As he pulsed inside her, she began to reevaluate her position on the flats vs. heels debate. His lips went to the right of her neck as his hands again found her breasts.

"I'm close Jess, I'm close."

"Okay Okay Okay," Jess said. He moved her own fingers down to join Nick at her center. Not that he needed the help. She found her spot immediately and waited. It didn't take long.

"Jess, Jess…."

"I'm here Nick."

"Come with me. Come with me."

They exploded in unison, their bodies wracking in rhythm. He pumped a few more times before the collapsed into the seats at the right of the booth. Nick pulled out and immediately flipped Jess to face him. His eyes found hers and he looked at her for a moment before planting a long, slow, deep kiss on her now naked lips. He pulled back and looked down at her lovingly.

"Nick."

"Jess."

There was no need for words. The just giggled at each other as Nick lowered his head and rested it upon her chest. As their breathing subsided, they began to drift off to sleep. Before allowing it to take over, Nick felt a giggle form in Jess' chest.

"What," he asked smiling.

"I tell you one thing. I'm never paying for a drink in this bar again."


End file.
